Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal processing method and apparatus, which is capable of avoiding the erroneous detection of the synchronization point in the voltage signal due to existence of noises.
Description of the Related Art
In order to facilitate the optimal allocation and operation of power resources, the trend today has been the construction of smart power networks. In order to achieve this, a power information gathering and analysis system, such as the Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI), which has a two-way communication function, must be established to enable the automation and informationization of power systems.
The function of two-way communication not only allows the power company to receive information (i.e. power information) about the electricity consumer without having to read the meter directly, but also to provide electricity information to the consumer that can help consumers adjust their electricity usage habits. For example, the power company may make recommendations to electricity consumers about how to adjust their usage in order to reduce their electrical bills.
Since important information about electricity is to be carried in a continuously transmitted voltage signal, it is important to identify the synchronization point in the voltage signal (i.e., the starting point of the useful electricity information carried therein). However, it is difficult to avoid noise interference in power line transmission. Therefore, a novel signal processing method and apparatus which can effectively avoid erroneous detection of synchronization points due to noise presented in the voltage signal are proposed.